Edipo en Colono
by Lila Negra
Summary: Cuando el capitán Levi me llama, siento mi habitual miedo a haber sido descubierto. Pero luego pienso en vos y sé que nadie más podría estar tirando los hilos detrás de semejante fantasía. Vos, ciego y mudo, nuestro Cristo en este caos. Bertholdt's POV. One-shot. Yaoi. Lemon. LevixErenxBertholdt (trío). Canonverse (periodo de entrenamiento en el castillo). Fictober 16.


**Edipo en Colono**

* * *

 **Advertencias:** yaoi, trío, LevixErenxBertholdt, lemon, canonverse, un poco de OOC. No esperen un gran argumento. El título está bastante forzado, debido a que este one-shot participa del **Fictober** de **Retos Randoms de Randoms Fandoms** y era obligatorio que aludiera a Edipo. _Edipo en Colono_ es el título de la última obra de la trilogía de Sófocles sobre este personaje de la mitología griega. Para este fic solo necesitan saber cuatro cosas: que Edipo llega a esta obra ciego pues ha decidido sacarse los ojos como castigo al no soportar descubrir sus culpas; que su hija Antígona debe guiarlo como un lazarillo; que llega al gobernante Teseo, quien promete cuidar de él; y que, a solas con Teseo, se deja morir. De todos modos, verán que la metáfora está un poco traída de los pelos. Además, puede considerarse que este fic, al igual que _Labilidad_ , es una especie de adaptación libre de unos doujinshis de **Ahiru**.

 **Nota:** este fic es una suerte de continuación del one-shot _Labilidad_. Pero de todos modos se entiende, no se preocupen si no lo leyeron. De hecho, son demasiado parecidos como para leerlos juntos.

 **Dedicatoria:** a **Andrea Cano** , quien me dio la idea. Y aparte, porque es una persona hermosa. Sus dibujos me alegran la existencia.

Gracias a **Sofía Smith** por la primera lectura.

* * *

Terminado el entrenamiento del día, cada escuadrón se dirigió a su respectivo dormitorio. No era tarde, por lo que una vez allí se organizó un pequeño torneo de ajedrez. Estábamos en la segunda ronda, yo como espectador, cuando alguien abrió la puerta repentinamente.

Reconocí pronto al capitán Levi, el líder del escuadrón de Eren que nos habían presentado el día anterior. Nos recorrió con los ojos.

—¿Alguno de ustedes es Bertholdt Hoover?

Miré a Reiner. Dudé pero la firmeza habitual de su rostro, aunque siempre injustificada, me convenció. Alcé la mano.

—Yo soy.

—¿Estás ocupado?

Volví a entornar la vista hacia mi compañero. ¿Por qué hice eso? ¿Qué otra reacción podía tener más que admitir que estaba libre? Cualquier oportunidad me servía para delegar mi responsabilidad al tomar decisiones.

—No… no lo estoy.

—Bien. Entonces, vendrás conmigo. Necesito tu colaboración en un asunto.

Me puse de pie con dificultad. Se me había dormido un muslo y trastabillé en los primeros pasos.

—Vo—voy…

No era la primera vez que me llamaban aparte. Y en cada ocasión volvía el mismo temor: ¿me habían descubierto? ¿Me castigarían? ¿Cómo debía actuar si me atacaban al estar a solas? Y en cada ocasión, simplemente, seguía a quien me llamara, en silencio.

Ahora el capitán Levi caminaba delante de mí con trancos rápidos, exactos. Esperando la explicación que sabía que no llegaría, fantaseé con las posibilidades. Cuando nos detuvimos frente a una puerta en el tercer piso, ya tenía una idea aproximada de lo que me encontraría.

Sin embargo, no dejó de sorprenderme verte allí, en esa posición. Estabas desnudo de la cintura para abajo, arrodillado en una cama, con el torso inclinado hacia adelante. Tus muñecas estaban atadas a tu espalda y tenías los tobillos separados por una barra de metal. Sobre todo me impresionó que tuvieras los ojos vendados. Sin ellos, podías ser cualquiera. De pronto comprendí que nada podía complacerte más que la ceguera: un modo absoluto de olvido, de separarte de la feroz identidad que te construiste.

—Verás —comenzó Levi. —A Eren le gusta chuparla mientras cogemos. Y yo no puedo estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo. Así que le pregunté a quién quería y dio tu nombre. ¿Te parece bien?

Tragué saliva.

—Decí algo, Eren quiere escucharte.

—Me… me parece bien.

—Fantástico. Ya lo oíste, Eren. ¿Suena como el Bertholdt Hoover que pediste?

Asentiste, sin pronunciar palabra.

—Bueno, Hoover, hacé lo que quieras, mientras te pongas lo suficientemente cerca como para que Eren te alcance.

Desentendiéndose de mí por completo, Levi se desabrochó el cinturón y rodeó la cama. No llegué a ver su intimidad, que sacó del pantalón solo cuando estuvo detrás tuyo. Te miraba hambriento pero, también, con cierta superioridad. Como quien contempla algo de su propiedad. Envidié esa mirada decidida… ese poder.

Cuando lo sentiste acariciando tus nalgas empezaste a boquear en el aire y comprendí que me buscabas. Aunque aún me sentía ofuscado por la situación, avancé abriéndome el cierre. Entonces Levi pareció recordar mi presencia.

—Oh, casi lo olvidaba, ¿estás limpio?

Subí el cierre.

—M—más o menos…

Hizo una mueca de asco. Tu cara, en cambio, reflejaba el mismo deseo desorientado de antes.

—La puerta a la izquierda es un baño. Andá a lavarte. Te esperamos.

Apreté los labios. En el baño todo relucía. Supuse que podía tratarse de la habitación personal del capitán. No era muy claro qué podía utilizar sin que se enfadase. Me desvestí a medias, no creí que fuera a necesitar muchas partes del cuerpo. Me enjaboné las manos y las pasé por mi piel, para que el pan no tocara mis partes masculinas. Deduje que al capitán le desagradaría eso. Tampoco me animé a utilizar la toalla. Me sequé con papel. Regresé al cuarto.

Levi estaba clavando las uñas en tu espalda y arrastrándolas hasta tu culo. Una vez allí, te daba una pequeña palmada. Cuando lo hacía, dabas un brinco, pero no intentabas alejarte. Seguías con la boca abierta, esperando.

—Te mandé a lavarte la pija, no a darte un baño de inmersión, Hoover. Al fin te vemos de nuevo.

Era curioso el plural en el verbo "ver". Me acerqué. Él recorría tu raja con su miembro. Parecía entretenido. Exhibí el mío, con cierto pudor. Levi te agarró del pelo e inclinó tu cabeza para que me alcanzaras mejor. Empezaste a lamer.

—Eren, ¿podés así o querés que te suelte las manos?

Negaste con un sonido nasal.

—Perfecto.

Y te palmeó de nuevo. Eso debía de agradarte porque elegiste ese preciso momento para engullir la cabeza entera. Pensé que perdería el equilibrio, aunque me contuve. Continuaste tragando hasta la base. Podía sentir tus arcadas pero ningún gesto indicaba que quisieras que me apartara. Al contrario, intentabas proseguir como si hubiera algo más allá. Estirabas la lengua a lo largo del tronco. Quizás, deseabas ahogarte. Es el tipo de ansia que vos podrías tener.

Levi estaba introduciéndose en vos. Gritaste, si bien lograste no morderme ni tampoco liberaste tu boca. Cuando inició las embestidas, te imprimió un ritmo que traspasaste a tus succiones. Hiciste un ruido que no reconocí.

—Que le agarres la cabeza. Quiere que le agarres la cabeza.

Apoyé la palma despacio en tu nuca y me dirigí a Levi buscando aprobación.

—Así no, idiota, agarralo del pelo, con fuerza. Eso es lo que le gusta.

Me sentí incómodo con la orden. De todos modos, creo que lo que más me afectó fue su comprensión mutua. Él podía hablar por vos. Ver por vos. Poseerte.

Tironeé del cabello que más a mano tenía. Efectivamente, chupabas con fruición en una especie de agradecimiento. Esto era lo que querías, Eren. Alguien que viera por vos. Que hablara por vos. Esto era todo lo que querías, al final. Por qué no pude darme cuenta antes.

No sé el motivo, pero sostenerte de esta manera aumentaba mi excitación. Tu rostro lleno de babas y el vaivén constante de tu cuerpo no hacían más que dificultarme el resistir. Me pregunté cuánto duraría el capitán Levi. De pronto me urgió poder aguantar más que él.

Entonces se quedó quieto dentro tuyo y supe que había obtenido un pequeño triunfo. Soltó el aire en un sonido gastado que no llegaba a ser gemido. Te apretaba las caderas y había cerrado los ojos. Luego salió.

Lo interrogué con un gesto.

—No lo sueltes. Él termina así, no necesita más nada.

Presioné cuanto pude dentro tuyo. Imaginé que ingresaba en tu cuello y que te atragantabas. Tu saliva chorreaba sobre las sábanas.

Levi se aproximó y pasó el dedo índice muy lentamente desde la base de tu erección hasta la punta húmeda. Eso fue suficiente: largaste un chorro de semen que salpicó todo en derredor. Con esa señal en mente, apreté de tu cabello una última vez. Pensé en tu placer. En la ceguera que era su condición ineludible. Eyaculé en tu tráquea. Emití un breve sollozo que rápidamente controlé.

—Ahora sí soltalo, lo vas a asfixiar.

Solo atiné a abrir los dedos, por lo cual, ya sin sostén, caíste hacia un lado. Quedaste derribado en la cama, respirando con dificultad. Levi tomó un rollo de papel de la mesa de luz. Cortó un poco y luego me lo tendió. Ambos nos limpiamos sin mirarnos. Ninguno tocó a Eren, que parecía dormido.

Luego Levi rodeó el mueble otra vez y me puso la mano en el hombro.

—Eso es todo. Te aviso si te volvemos a necesitar. Contamos con vos.

Antes de cerrar la puerta, giré para verte. Levi se doblaba sobre tu frente y te la besaba. Habías encontrado, después de todo, alguien que se hiciera cargo de tus responsabilidades. Alguien dispuesto a ser tu lazarillo en este caos en el que te habías metido. Como Edipo en Colono —¿por qué recordé entonces ese viejo mito de mi pueblo?— buscaste un último protector en el cual morir en paz.

* * *

 **Nota:** Sé que Mare no tiene por qué compartir nuestra cultura occidental, pero puesto que nos parecemos en tantas cosas, ¿por qué no en esa? Los niños de Mare estudian mitología griega en la escuela, como nosotros. Déjenme soñar. Sino cómo iba a meter la maldita palabra Edipo en este fic. En fin… sean buenos conmigo en sus reviews. Gracias infinitas por haber leído hasta acá este delirio.


End file.
